


Shiny Unicorns and their universe defying hair

by Ried_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles rambles, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: “FUCK!!” a rather hysteric voice echoes through the forest “Since when are flesh eating UNICORNS real!? They even shine like a small sun and it’s white radiant mane flowing like it’s in water, WHAT EVEN IS THAT!? Laws of the universe defying hair, fuck gravity it says and flows in the nonexisting wind”OrStiles can't seem to shut up, Derek is tired of it all, Scott is a manipulative little shit and Peter wished he wasn't surrounded by teenagers.(And no adding my works to other sites! If I wanted them there I would have added them myself)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Shiny Unicorns and their universe defying hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot. I mostly thought it would be fun to write :)

“FUCK!!” a rather hysteric voice echoes through the forest “Since when are flesh eating UNICORNS real!? They even shine like a small sun and it’s white radiant mane flowing like it’s in water, WHAT EVEN IS THAT!? Laws of the universe defying hair, fuck gravity it says and flows in the nonexisting wind” 

It wasn’t quiet for long.

“And WHY, oh why can it only be killed by a feather!? FEATHERS AREN’T EVEN THAT SHARP!” the same voice exclaims.

“I don’t get paid enough for this” Derek comments.

“But you like, don’t get paid at all” Scott says confused “None of us do”

“EXACTLY!” Stiles screeches in agreement “Not. Enough”

“Umm.. Alriight” Scott mutters rather loudly.

“DID YOU JUST ‘ALRIGHT’ ME!?” Stiles shouts back at him flailing his arms around with one hand holding a crooked feather and the other a bat “You- BRO TRAITOR!”

“Nope! Nope I would never” Scott throwing his hands up in a sign of innocence and adding puppy eyes to strengthen the amount of innocence radiating out from his person. He really is quite good at looking like pure innocence and he is well aware of it, quite proud of his own poweress not that anyone else is aware that he is manipulating them and of course it’s for their own good, most times.

“Good” Stiles mutters with a added sniff at the end “Now stay still you stupid animal so a can skewer this through your eye” he is shaking the crooked feather now also covered in dirt at the mythological creature.

“Umm, you shouldn’t antagonize the Unicorn it’s-” Isaac started saying only to be cut off.

“I know it can understand what I’m saying I just have no brain to mouth filter which you are well aware of, don’t blame the ranting unconscious thoughts popping up randomly and also I told you that it can understand ‘all living things’” he shakes his head disappointedly “Otherwise I would never have said that it’s foul stinking foul is dead earlier, mouth filter nonexistent guys, not when it could have been within hearing distance and-” 

The sharp high pitched neigh successfully cut off the ranting, however temporary as it may have been.

“CRAP! Angry mama Unicorn!” he flails quite heroically at least Stiles likes to pretend it doesn’t look pathetic like the rest think but never say out loud knowing an hour long rant would result “Like I can seriously see fire in it’s dark malicious eyes, uh I ment beautiful eyes like the night sky and with like northern but burning hell fires.. light or something in it twinkling.. like your totally living foal which is prancing around the meadow in… that direction!” he randomly points somewhere to his left almost tripping on a root which totally magically appeared and had not been there before as it was not this 3rd time doing so, at least according to Stiles. The whole forest is totally against him.

As usual Peter has to step in and save the day, teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> English is my second language, FYI
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening/night! :D


End file.
